Producing analysis of performance for sports events and/or teams is generally a resource intensive process often involving experienced individuals manually reviewing games or recordings of games to compile events and statistics for a game and the participants. Such analysis may be error prone as it requires reviewing a large number of participants moving among complex formations at each moment of a game.
A number of deficiencies and problems associated with providing performance analytics are identified herein. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, exemplary solutions to many of these identified problems are embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.